This invention relates to the field of insulation systems and, more particularly, to mechanical fasteners used therein for supporting an insulation system having a positive vapor barrier from the roof-supporting framework of a building.
Metal buildings comprising a framing system and panels are currently found in a wide range of uses. Being readily available and easily erected they have been integrated with a wide range of architectural materials to present relatively inexpensive and aesthetic structures.
Rising energy costs require building designers and owners to employ more efficient insulation systems in such buildings so as to reduce rapidly rising operating costs. Thus, various insulation products have been specifically designed for use with metal buildings including insulation systems for insulating the roof of metal buildings. Such insulation systems are designed for installation in buildings during initial construction as well as for retrofit installation in standing buildings. In roof insulation systems, it is desirable to position the insulation adjacent the roof sheathing while presenting to the building occupant an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Past insulation systems include the use of interlocking support channels which are suspended from brackets attached to the roof framing members or purlins. The channel array in turn supports the fiberglass insulation adjacent the roof and between the roof-supporting purlins.
Other systems include the use of a framework which is suspended from the purlins of the building by means of wires or the like. This framework in turn supports fiberglass insulation boards thereon. Fiberglass blanket insulation is placed atop these boards and adjacent the roof sheathing.
Another system utilizes a plurality of clip members which are attached along the length of the purlin. An elongated extrusion member is attached to the bottom of each clip member in extension along the length of the metal purlin. Once affixed, fiberglass insulation boards are supported between parallel extrusion members and below the metal purlins. The insulation boards in turn support fiberglass insulation batts thereon.
Another system utilizes a plurality of clip members attached along the length of the purlins which engages a roller tube extending below and along the length of each individual purlin. Flexible insulation is then drawn through the gap between the purlin and the associated roller tube so that the roller tube offers underlying support to the overlying insulation.
Although the above systems are assumably effective in their operation, it is desirable to present a system having a positive vapor barrier and a minimal number of parts therein which are easily engageable with the building's purlins and effectively engage and support the insulation adjacent the purlins and the roof of the building. In response thereto, we have invented an insulation system which utilizes a novel fastener device comprising clip and support washer elements. The clip is releasably engageable with the lower longitudinal flange of each purlin and presents a depending shank which is positively engageable with an aperture in the underlying washer. The washer has purchase elements thereon, in the form of upstanding teeth, which are engageable with the facing side of the utilized insulation such as insulation boards or the like. The configurations of the washer and shank provides a positive engagement therebetween so as to effectively support the portion of a fiberglass insulation board sandwiched therebetween. A plurality of fastener devices is associated with each insulation board so as to support the same adjacent the purlins as well as to enable fiberglass insulation to be placed thereon. Each underlying washer and joints between the adjoining insulation boards are taped so as to present an insulation system having a positive vapor barrier. Our novel fastener device is easily installed, eliminates the need for the suspension of framework along and/or between the purlins and presents an insulation system having a positive vapor barrier. Thus, installation and labor costs of our system are reduced while still presenting an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the building occupant.
It is therefore a general object of the invention to provide an insulation system presenting a positive vapor barrier and designed for use with the roof-supporting framework of a building.
Another general object of this invention is to provide an insulation system, as aforesaid, utilizing novel fastener devices therein which positively engage and support insulation adjacent the roof of a building.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insulation system with fastener devices, as aforesaid, which includes a clip element having a depending shank positively engageable with a support washer therebelow so as to offer support to an insulation board a portion of which is sandwiched therebetween.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insulation fastener system, as aforesaid, which eliminates the need for framework hung below and/or between the supporting framework of the building.
Another object of this invention is to provide an insulation system, as aforesaid, which is easily installed with the use of only a lightweight hammer.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, preferred and alternative embodiments of of this invention.